


Consulting Ghostbuster

by ironmansassistant



Series: Lie Detector Extraordinaire [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning the truth about the world, Sam and Dean decide your history with the victims could help the investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Ghostbuster

You shut the door to the bathroom of motel room 105 and took a breath. After four more you found the strength to go to the mirror and stare into it, and question your sanity. You wondered if you’d hit your head recently, or it this was some kind of nightmare you couldn’t wake out of. Either way, you weren’t about to leave the motel without talking to the Winchester’s again.  
A knock at the door made you jump.  
“Y/N,” Sam said, “you can walk away from this—it’s okay. This isn’t your fight.”  
You didn’t answer and stared into your own eyes in the grimy mirror.  
“We got this one, Y/N,” Dean called. “Why don’t I give you a ride home? We’ll bring your car to you.”  
You thought of Jason, and then his father. Anyone in town could tell Sam and Dean why Jason would want his father dead, but you wanted to be the one to do it. You thought you would be the only one that would actually defend him.  
You marched to the door and opened it, finding the brother’s on the other side. “No,” you stated. “I’m not going to just go home and pretend like I didn’t see…a—a…”  
“Ghost,” Dean finished.  
“Yeah, that.” You stepped out, making the brother’s back up. “You guys do this whole Ghostbuster thing a lot, right?”  
“Like I said it’s kind of our job,” Sam said.  
“Then consider me a—consultant,” you told them, holding your head high even as Dean snorted a laugh.  
“You want to consult?” Dean questioned.  
Even Sam had a slight smile on his lips. “I understand you want to help but there isn’t exactly anything to consult on. We know who the ghost is, it’s just a matter of getting rid of it.”  
“Him,” you corrected. “Jason is a him. And I grew up with him.”  
“You were friends?” Dean arched his brows as if he couldn’t believe it.  
You shook your head. “We weren’t friends but I knew him. We had a lot of classes together but we ran in different circles.”  
“I’m guessing there weren’t many people in your circles.” Dean crossed his arms. You weren’t sure what you had done that made him so defensive, but as he was standing between you and Sam you thought it might have been the older brother in him coming out. You were a stranger, and one that reacted pretty calmly to their bombshell. Still, while his eyes were intense they weren’t threatening.   
“Jason was kind of like a protector for a lot of us in elementary school,” you explained. “He was popular and rich—he knew he could influence that ‘it’ crowd and he did. He made them leave us outcasts alone.”  
“That’s why he attacked us,” Sam concluded. “He thought you were in danger.”  
You nodded. “I think so.”  
“Yeah, some protector,” Dean scoffed. “Or did you forget he tossed you into the fence?”  
You rubbed at the growing lump on the back of your head, feeling the mud that caked through your hair. “He seemed…confused.”  
“What I want to now is how he jumped from the General’s house to the graveyard,” Dean said with a sigh. He finally stepped away and pulled a bottle of water from the duffle bag that sat on the bed, taking a quick drink. “And if he died in London what’s he doing here? What’s he attached to if there’s no remains.”  
You furrowed your brow at him.  
Sam explained, “Ghosts typically don’t move around. They stay in one place—usually where they died or they stick to something significant to them.”  
“Like something they treasured.”   
“Any ideas hotshot?” Dean asked.  
“Well,” you said. You rubbed at the back of your neck, finding it hard to move. “Jason always did love one thing…”  
“Please tell me it’s something we can burn,” Dean prayed, sitting on the bed with his eyes shut. He shook his head, already knowing it wasn’t going to be that simple.  
“Technically you could burn it, but I don’t think it’s a viable option,” you said.   
“What is it?” Sam asked.  
“The town,” you told them. They each pulled back a bit. You explained, “Jason always said he wanted to protect the town, especially from his father. Maybe that’s why he killed him.” You paused. “He did kill his father, didn’t he?”  
Sam pressed his lips together and nodded.  
You shook your head, unable to find the reason why. You knew Jason had never gotten along with his father, but the only person that knew the truth was nearly dug up by the Winchester’s. You explained, “Jason liked helping people; he always wanted to protect the town.”  
“Protect the town from what?” Dean looked up at you.  
You shrugged. “Itself? I know it’s a small town but the few people in charge aren’t exactly…kind. The mayor is constantly channeling funds somewhere unknown, the city council is more interested in taking bribes than anything and the rest…they worship them. Jason left because of that…I think anyway.”  
“It could be the town that he’s attached to,” Sam theorized, looking to Dean.  
“So what? You want us to torch the whole town?” Dean took another drink of water.  
“Can’t we just talk to him? Tell him to move on? Do an exorcism or something? Isn’t that how this works?”  
“Not quite,” Sam told you.  
“There’s gotta be something else,” Dean said. He screwed the cap back onto the water bottle and stood, tossing it onto the duffle bag. “You can’t think of a single thing other than the town that Jason loved? Hell, I’ll take a girlfriend right about now.”  
You shrugged. “We weren’t friends. I really only knew of him. Once he went overseas he sort of got iced out of the family—especially after his mother passed away.”  
Dean grinned. “Maybe we should talk to that Tammy-Lynn chick again.” He arched his brows quickly.  
“She wasn’t that interested in talking, as I recall,” Sam said, voice tight.  
Dean grinned a little wider. “I know.”  
Sam looked at you, his eyebrows shooting up. “If you went to high school with Jason then you went with Tammy-Lynn.”  
“They’re twins, so yeah.” You stepped back, not liking where this was going.  
“She wouldn’t talk to us, even as the FBI,” Sam told you. “Maybe she’ll talk to someone she has a history with.”  
“Uhh,” you stammered.  
“It’s settled,” Dean said, clapping his hands together. “We’ll give Tammy-Lynn a visit and you’ll be the FBI’s new…” He snapped a finger and pointed at you. “Consultant! That’s what you wanted, right?”  
Your heart skipped a beat at the thought as you quickly looked down. On the nearby table you saw the fake badges, and were reminded that neither of them were actually FBI. You inhaled. “I guess I can try…if the alternative is burning the entire town to the ground.”  
“Great.” Dean and Sam grabbed their coats off the bed in unison. “Let’s go see a—”  
Sam cleared his throat. “Why don’t we go grab something to eat and visit Jason’s sister in the morning.”  
Dean furrowed his brow. “Sammy, don’t you—oh!” His eyes flicked to you for a moment. “Oh, right. I’m starving—wasn’t there a diner nearby? I hope they have pie.”


End file.
